In efforts to increase the data-storage capacity of hard disk drives, consideration is given to loading additional data-storage disks onto hard disk drive hubs; however, space is limited, as form factors define the space in which hard disk drive assemblies must fit. As a result, designers may consider thinner and/or shorter components for hard disk drive assemblies that are able to fit into such hard disk drive form factors.
The base-deck section of hard disk drive housing under the spindle motor may become thin in accommodating the extra height associated with loading additional data-storage disks onto the hard disk drive hub. A thin base-deck section of hard disk drive housing may affect the stiffness of the base-deck, which may degrade the performance of the components attached to the base-deck through shock, vibration, and/or acoustics. As such, different hard disk drive housings including different base decks may be used in hard disk drives designs.